


Deeper Bonds

by kittencandyuchiha, Malabava



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencandyuchiha/pseuds/kittencandyuchiha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malabava/pseuds/Malabava
Summary: KuroXFaiXYuui smutty oneshot. Yuui is finally ready to take it one step further and asks Fai to help. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kurogane/Yuui (Tsubasa)
Kudos: 12





	Deeper Bonds

Yuui was the first to admit that sometimes, the way their magic tied them so closely together was a pain. Especially given that his twin lacked any sort of instinct for self-preservation and had an unhealthy amount of curiosity. 

Yuui had never broken a bone—but he knew what it felt like to break his ankle because Fai had fallen while getting into trouble, and his pain had shot right through their bond and simulated the feeling in his own ankle. 

Similarly… Yuui would be the first to tell you that sometimes having that bond with his twin was… interesting to say the least. He had been feeling his brother’s thoughts, fears, pain, happiness and pleasure through their bond for as long as he remembered. 

Most of the time, he didn’t even notice it—not unless Fai was feeling stronger sensations or emotions than usual, at least. 

The first time Kurogane had kissed Fai, Yuui didn’t need to be standing right next to him to know it happened. He felt the way Fai’s heart rate had started to rise—how heat had pooled in his stomach and his mind had raced, how Kurogane’s lips were warm and insistent, but gentle. 

It was the same the first time that Kurogane had kissed Yuui—waiting until he was ready and approached the man first. They had been in the bath then. Sitting next to one another and chuckling softly as they watched Fai’s theatrics. Kurogane and he had looked at each other and before Yuui knew what he was doing, he had leaned into their lover—tilting his head up to give him better access as they softly kissed. 

Yuui had not only felt his own heart race, his own stomach roll warmly at the contact, his own mind run ahead of him—but felt his twin’s eyes on him. On them. Watching them with a wrap of interest and mild arousal. 

It had been… interesting… 

Fai had always been the more daring and open of the two, so it was no surprise that he had an easier time in the intimacy department. Yuui knew that Kurogane’s affections were no less for him than his twin—and Kurogane never rushed him to be like Fai. 

Fai liked to be chased—So Kurogane chased him. 

Yuui preferred to ease into things—so Kurogane waited. 

He treated each of them like their own person, with their own feelings, needs, wants, fears and desires. So, while Kurogane and Fai had been having sex for a few months now—Yuui was only just now relaxed enough to approach him in that manner. 

“You’re beautiful. Don’t be so nervous.” Fai hummed into Yuui’s ear as he drew a comb through the already detangled locks, sensing his scattered emotions racing through their bond. 

Kurogane liked it when they wore their hair like this, but Yuui rarely did so—preferring to keep it tamed in a loose braid or wrapped tightly in a neat bun. Fai had suggested he let it flow loosely tonight and so here he was—sitting between his brother’s thighs as his twin triple checked that all of the knots were out. 

“What if I’m bad at it?” Yuui frowned and his brother laughed softly. 

Fai had jumped at the opportunity to help Yuui open himself up to their lover in a more intimate way. He hadn’t pressured Yuui to make this leap anymore than Kurogane had, but he was excited nonetheless, now that his shy twin had deemed himself ready. 

“You won’t be. Kuro-sama will take very good care of you, I promise.” Fai set the comb aside and wrapped his arms around his twin’s waist, hugging him close. “I know you’ve felt it through our connection. He’ll be gentle and make you feel things you didn’t know you could feel.” 

Yuui closed his eyes and shivered. 

The mental picture of Kurogane earning pleasured mewls from his mirror image - pale legs over tanned, broad shoulders, toes curled tight from the overwhelming pleasure - went straight to his groin. 

“Will… Will you stay? I want you here with me.” Yuui squirmed and wiggled out of his brother's grip to turn and shoot him a serious look. “Please?” 

“Of course. I like watching you blush when Kuro-chan gives you attention. I like to know he makes you feel good, too.” Fai shifted and pressed their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around his twin’s shoulders and giving him another tight squeeze. 

“Thank you.” Yuui returned Fai’s embrace and they stayed like that for a few moments while Yuui tried to settle his nerves. 

They didn’t break apart until the door to the bedroom opened and Kurogane entered, closing it quietly behind himself. “You two okay?”

“Just waiting for Kuro-late to come to bed. Right, Yuui?” Fai kept his tone soft and pulled back slightly, giving Yuui room to turn into his neck and hide his face. 

They were really going to do this. 

He was going to make love to Kurogane tonight. 

Yuui didn’t need to tell Fai that his heart was beating a million miles an hour or that the butterflies in his stomach were getting out of control—his brother didn’t need to see the blush on his cheeks or his obvious arousal to know that he was excited and nervous, but most of all ready for Kurogane to come to bed. 

Fai felt all of that and more through their bond. 

“Yeah…” Yuui didn’t know if Kurogane heard him, given how his face was pressed so tightly into the crook of brother’s neck, but he heard Fai humm in amusement and give him one last reassuring squeeze.

Kurogane blew out the lantern and his footfalls were heavy as he crossed the room. Yuui felt the mattress dip—felt Kurogane lean forward and capture his brother’s lips for a quick but heated kiss. Felt his own arousal as well as his twin’s as Kurogane ran a hand teasingly up his back before carefully gripping Yuui’s chin and leading him back away from Fai so that he could kiss him as well. 

By now he had kissed Kurogane quite a lot and Yuui closed his eyes and sighed softly as he lapped at his bottom lip before being granted entry. With a little help from Fai, Yuui turned so that his back was pressed against his twin’s chest and he was now facing their lover. 

Kurogane broke the kiss to nibble at his jaw and run a hand up and down his side. “Did you want to try, Yuui?” 

Yuui nodded quickly and felt Fai’s excitement through their bond as Kurogane kissed lower on his neck, gripping his hip firmly at his answer. “Yuui is a bit nervous, Kuro-san.” 

“That’s okay.” Kurogane sucked lightly at his collarbone and Yuui bit his lip as the mixture of his own pleasure and feedback though the bond washed over him. 

He was really doing this. 

“We’ll go slow.” Kurogane’s tongue traced up to where he could feel Yuui’s racing pulse. “We can stop—or start over. Whatever you need.” 

Yuui tried to answer, but as soon as he opened his mouth, one of Kurogane’s hands had slid under his yukata and he moaned instead as fingers traced circles around one of his already pert nipples. 

Fai had been right… 

It was different when you were the one being touched. 

Yuui hadn’t even known that the skin there could be so sensitive. He bit his lip again and Fai’s hand found his own—untangling his fingers from the sheets and holding it reassuringly. 

“Yuui really likes that, Kuro-sama.” Fai whispered right in Yuui’s ear just loud enough for their lover to hear.

Kurogane glanced at Fai, then at Yuui for permission, before he pulled his robe open a bit more and lapped at his other nipple with his tongue, taking it into his mouth and sucking softly—still massaging the other gently, and earning another soft gasp in reward. 

Yuui wasn’t sure when the tie of his sleeping robe had come undone, but he wasn’t expecting Kurogane to run his hands over his bare stomach and grip both of his hips as he tugged him down the bed a few inches. Those hot hands pressed just hard enough to get him to squirm his hips as jolts of pleasure ran up his back. 

His head was now resting in the middle of Fai’s chest and his twin had one hand massaging his scalp and the other running up and down his arm as Kurogane littered his chest and stomach with kisses. Biting his lip wasn’t helping and now both Kurogane and Fai could hear his wanting pants and needy moans as Kurogane bit and sucked and marked him. 

Yuui was still nervous, but the way Fai was touching him kept him grounded as Kurogane got lower and lower, until he kissed Yuui where the blond never thought anyone would. He had seen Kurogane do this for Fai—had seen Fai do this for Kurogane—and now he understood why they both seemed to enjoy it so much. 

He can hardly hold his hips still as their lover took him into his mouth and sucked. Kurogane was looking at him though half lidded, blood red eyes—Fai was whispering praises and reassurances in his ear and he continued to run fingers up and down his arm—and Yuui was becoming so totally undone. 

The feeling was so intense he was getting lost in it—between his own arousal and the feedback from the bond with Fai—he was almost in a trance. It wasn’t until Kurogane paused to ask Fai to get the oil that he was brought back again to reality. 

The nerves were back—but only slightly as Fai nodded and shifted away from him. Crawling to the bedside table to open the drawer and retrieve a small vial of lavender oil. Yuui swallowed a few times. Their lover thanked Fai as he accepted the bottle and set it aside before cupping Yuui’s cheeks and leaning down to kiss him sweetly. 

“Doing ok?” 

“Mhuh.” He nodded and felt his cheeks flush as those ruby eyes searched for any sign of discomfort. 

“Tell me to stop if that changes.” With that, Kurogane kissed him one last time before pressing lightly on the center of his chest to get him to lay back on the mattress. 

Fai walked around the bed so he didn’t have to crawl over Yuui and settled on his side next to him. Propping himself up on one arm and using his free hand to cup his twin’s cheek and give him a loving smile. “You’re doing so good, Yuui. Kuro-love will be very very gentle so don’t be nervous.” 

Kurogane had moved lower and kissed his thigh. “If you have to talk him into it—he’s not ready.” 

“No!” Yuui covered his mouth with both hands and his cheeks flushed as soon as he realized his volume. “Sorry… I—I’m ready, though. I want to—I want to… Please?” 

Kurogane gave a wolfish smile and nipped at his thigh, causing him to jump. “You wanna what?” 

Yuui gave a frustrated huff before looking to Fai for help. “Tell him, Yuui. It’s important to communicate with our Kuro-love.” 

His blush spread to his ears and chest and Yuui had to swallow a few times. He knew they were right… Kurogane always asked Fai if what he was doing was okay—if he wanted it—what he wanted. Fai always answered him… 

Yuui had talked to Fai about what he wanted Kurogane to do to him—the things he wanted to try—but saying it to their lover was a whole other ball game. 

“I want… I want you to make love to me… Tonight… If that’s ok.” His voice came out barely above a whisper, but Kurogane accepted it. Popping the cap on the oil and drizzling a small amount onto his fingers. 

“Yeah—That’s ok.” Kurogane kissed his thigh again and Yuui’s eyes snapped closed as he felt a bit of that cool oil drip off of the man's fingers onto his sensitive skin. “I know it’s cold but try and relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Does it?” Yuui’s eyes snapped over to Fai again, and for the first time he saw the way his twin was watching them. Total concentration on what their lover’s hands were doing. “Does it hurt?”

“It can. Kuro-chan is right, though. Just relax and it will feel nice once you get used to it.” His twin ripped his eyes away to gaze at Yuui, brushing his hair away from his face and cupping his cheek. “He’ll take care of you.” 

“I love you. Both of you. If that’s not enough to reassure you—I’m not looking to get murdered by Fai for hurting you. So just relax.” Kurogane pressed a slicked finger to his tight entrance and Yuui nodded in response, smilingly slightly. 

“I love you, too…”

The first finger was worked in slowly. It didn’t hurt—it was an odd intrusion but Kurogane kept his word and went nice and slow, ensuring there was as little discomfort as possible. While he slowly worked him open, Kurogane kissed him sweetly, only pausing to mutter the occasional bit of encouragement, give praise and to check his comfort level. 

See? Not so bad… are you feeling okay? Does it feel like this when I finger Fai through your bond? You think you can take another?

Eventually the slightly uncomfortable feeling faded and when Kurogane crooked his fingers just right, it caused Yuui’s back to arch, and he could no longer contain his breathy moans. When Kurogane finally pulled his fingers away, he almost whined at the loss, eyes shooting open. 

He and Fai both watched their lover reopen the bottle and pour some of the gold tinted liquid out onto his palm before coating his cock—and Yuui felt his breath catch. 

Now—it was not like he had never seen Kurogane’s dick before. He was actually pretty well studied on most of the man’s body—if not intimately familiar with. Yuui had spent a lot of time watching as Kurogane used that very same—very impressive—manhood to screw his brother damn near every night for the past 4 months. 

Yuui had also spent almost as much time imagining what it would feel like to be in his twin’s position… Now that he was? 

Well—surprisingly, his mind was blank. 

Fai and Yuui both watched as Kurogane positioned himself, and Yuui’s eyes snapped closed again as he slowly started to push inside. He squeezed his twin’s hand and whined softly, prompting their lover to lean forward and kiss him slow and deep. 

After a few, unexpectedly long moments, Kurogane bottomed out and settled for resting his damp forehead in the crook of Yuui’s neck while he waited for him to adjust. “How ya feeling?” 

Yuui swallowed and drew in a deep breath, bringing his free arm up to wrap around Kurogane’s neck as he let out an unintelligible mumble. 

Fai thankfully translated—overwhelmed but not bad—without any prompting and Kurogane leaned back, pulling his hips a fraction of an inch before rocking them forward again. 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before and it didn’t take long for Yuui to lose himself between Kurogane’s steady thrusts and the whimpers Fai was letting out from the bond's backlash. He was panting and moaning hopelessly within minutes and thankfully, Fai was able to tell Kurogane when Yuui was close—because he was sure he had forgotten how to speak. 

Kurogane responded to Fai’s words by reaching a hand between them and gripping Yuui’s straining length and jerking him off in time with his own thrusts. Everything but the feeling of their lover moving in and out of his body faded to the background. All he could feel was the bond and Kurogane. Yuui couldn’t take much more after that and came, back arching, and was absolutely breathless afterwards. 

Surprisingly—Kurogane followed not long after—and they were left catching their breath as the last waves of pleasure settled, and Yuui slowly started to regain his other senses. 

The feeling of sweat on his skin—cooling from the cool breeze coming in through the open window. The feeling of the sheets clinging to him and the sticky wetness between his thighs. The feeling of his hand cramping from holding onto Kurogane’s shoulder too hard. The feeling of Fai running his fingers through his hair. 

They had really done it. 

“You okay?” Kurogane cupped his cheek and Yuui nodded. 

He was more than okay. 

Kurogane slowly pulled out and Fai got off the bed to get them something to clean up with. Yuui sat up and watched as Fai used a towel to help clean the oil and cum off of Kurogane before turning his attention to helping Yuui clean up as well. 

Fai kissed his forehead once he had finished, tossed the towel away and crawled back into the bed to give Kurogane room to redress before leaning down to straighten out Yuui’s clothes as well. Then, Kurogane finally joined the twins in their bed again, too. 

They rotated on who got to sleep in the best spot in the bed—the middle—and tonight, Yuui found himself between the two most important people in his life—with Kurogane spooning him from behind and Fai racing him—fingers tangled together as they drifted off to sleep easily. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you loved or hated in the comments. 
> 
> [Check out my tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyoko0001) and my [co-authors Tumber here](url) for Sneak peeks, story news, and tons of cool CLAMP related content!


End file.
